Sympathy for the Devil
by Wolflover235
Summary: Title says it all. With nowhere else to turn to, Lucifer always finds his way back to the detective's doorstep. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So, I just watched the episode "Monster" Last night, and might I say the title of this story is how I feel right now. Some of this May be OOC, but it's my first time in a long time where I haven't written anything from my favorite anime.**_

 _ **So enjoy! Also, this might have skipped the Lux scenes, but I wanted this story to be like a "What should have happened"**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Can I stay with you?**_

Lucifer left the frozen and shocked thereapist at the office and walked out into the streets, where rain had poured its way down, instantly soaking him.

There he stood in the middle of the empty streets, alone, and lost.

There was no one to turn to now.

Linda would probably never want anything to do with him after what he had just revealed to her.

Amenadiel was Father knew where.

Maze was settling in with the detective.

The detective was probably hating his guts at the moment for his own outrage, even though he did see the true sympathy in her eyes.

And mum only brought back memories of _why_ he killed his brother.

A loud crash of thunder sounded as Lucifer's anger struck, falling to his knees, tears mixed with the rain.

Why? Why did this have to happen to him?

His anger war was disturbed when a loud horn sounded right into his ear, making him stand, stumbling away from the noise.

A car immediately sped past him, and his glare followed after it.

After the car was out of sight, Lucifer stood, becoming uncomfortable with the soaked clothing.

Wrapping his arms around himself like he was truly cold, he continued his walk down the poorly lit sidewalk.

* * *

Chloe made it home just as the unexpected storm had started.

The pouring rain literally came out of nowhere.

 _Happy Halloween Chloe Decker._ Chloe thought to herself.

She was pulled from that thought when she heard the tv on.

This was strange, it had to be almost past midnight.

An eerie sound was coming from the movie that was playing.

At first, Chloe almost panicked, Maze had decided to show her little girl a horror film.

Then, she noticed that the two forms on the couch had made no moves to notice she was home.

Chloe approached the couch, only to find Maze asleep, along with Trixie who was curled into her.

She couldn't help but smile. She may not agree with Maze's ways, but when it came to Trixie, she always meant well.

Grabbing a blanket, Chloe carefully laid the blanket over the two, watching the two sleep just a little longer.

Suddenly, a light knock sounded at the door.

Chloe looked at the door, making her jump.

Glancing at the two dreamers, who showed no signs of hearing it, she cautiously approached the door, because, who the hell would be knocking at her door at midnight?

Chloe slowly opened the door, peeking out, before opening the door wider, surprise decorated on her face.

"Lucifer...? What are you doing out here?" Chloe asked, her brain scattered with questions, her heart clenching at the look of him.

His messy hair was flattened by the rain falling off of it like tiny waterfalls, his face was pale, and his expressions were devasted, sad, cold. And his clothes were soaked clear through.

He looked up at her, shivering, a new expression in his dark eyes that Chloe had never seen before.

"C-can I stay with you?" He asked tremblingly.

The questions made Chloe stop thinking. Finding it hard to answer.

Lucifer was always a cocky and manipulative man, but what she saw right now, was an entirely different being.

"P-please." He added after many minutes of silence.

Chloe blinked out of her thoughts, before saying without any hesitation, "Come on in."

Lucifer nodded in gratitude, before stepping through the door and into the house.

He took a couple steps into the house and stood there while Chloe closed the door.

Chloe turned to him after locking the door again, having the chance to look him over again in the kitchen light.

"God Lucifer, what were you doing out there? Let me go get a towel." Chloe said before leaving the room.

She shortly returned with a towel, or two, carefully placing them around Lucifer's shaking form.

He welcomed the warmth, wrapping the towels around himself, using part of it to run through his dripping hair.

"Thank you." He muttered, almost sounding normal again.

Chloe stood there in the thick silence, not sure what to say next.

"Listen. I, um, I'm sorry, if I've ruined your case today. I..." Lucifer paused, his eyes finishing it.

Chloe sighed, "Lucifer. It's ok. You just... Worried me is all. I worry for you, are you ok?"

Lucifer stared at her, his true feelings and weaknesses locked shut, "Yes..."

He trailed off as if to say more.

Chloe waited, unntil she began to notice that on his, now dry, face, tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Lucifer. Lucifer, what's wrong?" She asked, putting an arm around him.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He said, cursing his distraught body for betraying him.

"Lucifer." Chloe paused, remembering Maze and Trixie sleeping, and noticing her voice was raising.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She guided him directly to her bedroom, where they were on the opposite side of the house from the two dreamers.

When she closed the door, she turned to him, only to find him closer than she thought, and he all but collapsed in her arms.

"Lucifer! Ok... Hold on." Chloe gasped in surprise, trying to support his weight, guiding him over to the bed.

His arms were around her, his face hidden in her shoulder, and broken sobs were escaping him.

Chloe had _never_ in her time with him, seen him this way, and it broke her heart to say the least.

They stay this way for a long time, Chloe just letting him cry into her shoulder.

 _ **'You don't understand. And you never will!'**_

 _'Understand what? I_ _ **want**_ _to understad you Lucifer!'_ Chloe would want to shout at him.

Soon, Lucifer left her embrace, sitting up next to her, "I am sorry for barging into your home, detective. I just... I didn't know where else to go... I..."

"Lucifer. It's ok. I told you I was here for you. I am here for you. Know that." Chloe said, staring into his, all but broken, eyes.

"Yeah." Lucifer said breathlessly, staring back at her.

It was silent, no words spoken, no words of what got Lucifer in this way, but there didn't have to be words.

WIth their silent comforts, they found themselves laying in Chloe's bed, sleeping soundly, with Lucifer's head resting against her chest, while she embraced it, keeping him close to her.

This was wrong, on so many levels, but the way she saw him, broken and helpless, it sparked something in her.

Past the ignorance of the said Devil, he was someone she wanted to keep close to her, to protect him in his dark times.

 _ **'Shoot me! Come on I'm right here! Now you're just embarrassing yourself! Shoot me!'**_

That was the scariest moment Chloe had ever seen.

She stood many feet away from him, watching as Lucifer nearly _begged_ the hidden sniper to kill him, and she couldn't see the sniper or have a chance at getting to Lucifer in time.

She had seen him near death once, another near death witness would probably kill her too.

Chloe was pulled from her horrific thoughts as she felt a form shift against her, and an arm wrapped around her middle.

At first, she tensed at the unexpected, unwelcome touch.

She relaxed, however, when she noticed it was just Lucifer.

He had moved even closer to her, his clothes nearly dry, with his arm draped around her.

His breath was light, with the mix of alcohol and another intoxicating scent that she couldn't identify.

Lucifer even began mumbling barely audible words in his sleep. "sorry" was most often heard in his tired voice.

"It's ok, Lucifer." Chloe answered, even if he couldn't hear, and uncontrollably leaned down and pressed her lips against the top of his black hair that selled of pine and fresh rain.

"I'm here for you." Chloe whispered against him assuringly before shutting her eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **So, today on my spare time after reading my work, I quickly came up with a part 2. two-shot. Keep this up I might just take off the 'complete' sign and keep it open for future episode ideas maybe...**_

 _ **Anyway, this second part, well I just HAD to add Trixie, because, you know how well she and Lucifer get along, like ice and fire.**_

 _ **Anywho, here is part 2, following after part 1.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Does that mean he's moving in with us?**_

"Lucifer!" A high-pitched, childish voice sounded, waking him from a _very_ deep sleep.

Not long after that, he had a rather unpleasant feeling of the small spawn leaping onto his back with full force. Considering he was for some reason sleeping on his stomach.

Lucifer let out a groan as the air was knocked out of him and he tried to sit up with the giggling little girl sitting on him.

"Get off of me, you evil little... Hell-spawn!" Lucifer groaned.

Chloe awoke at this, shooting up in bed, her mind foggy, and not remembering Lucifer being in bed with her.

"Ok!" Trixie said, jumping off the bed. "Mommy? What is Lucifer doing in your bed?"

Chloe yawned, last night slowly coming back to her.

"Uh. He just needed a place to stay for the night. Now go get dressed for school." Chloe instructed.

"So does that mean he's moving in with us?" Trixie asked excitedly.

"No!" Chloe and Lucifer said at the same time, Lucifer's outburst was louder.

"Ok." Trixie lowered her head in disappointment and left the room.

Chloe was still trying to wake up as silence surrounded them, making her want to go back to sleep.

"Hey Lucifer..." Chloe started.

"I know I know. I'm gone." Lucifer grumbled, getting out of bed, and heading for the door.

"Lucifer, no, don't!" Chloe leapt after him, grabbing his arm, making him turn back to her.

He stared down at her confused.

"How are you?" Chloe asked him.

"Fine." He said simply.

"Are you sure? Because you really didn't look like it last night... Lucifer, talk to me. Whatever you have going on, I won't judge you." Chloe said.

Lucifer stared down at her silently, her eyes, her very form so close to him had his heart thundering, pumping that small ounce of lust he felt for her.

Before he could move though, a phone went off next to Chloe's bed.

She sighed, turning away from him and he almost smiled as he detected an annoyed eye-roll, both knowing who was on the phone.

"Yeah." Chloe answered.

She glanced at Lucifer, "Ok. I'll be right there."

With that she hung up.

"Was that detective douche asking for a date?" Lucifer asked, a small ball of jealousy hidden deep in his stomach.

"No. He says there's another case. You want in?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer eyed her questioningly. "After I screwed up your last one? Are you alright?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You didn't screw it up, Lucifer. We caught the bad guy and justice was served. What I'm worried about is that stunt you pulled _before_ we captured him. Lucifer, I may not know what you're going through, but that is _not_ the answer. You should know you have people who look out for you, people who _care_ about you."

Lucifer felt a tinge of pain in his chest from the harsh sting of reality.

But he quickly swallowed it down, replacing it with a smirk, "You care for me detective?"

Chloe scoffed, ' _there was the Lucifer she knew.'_

"Let's just go. Before I change my mind."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey. Thank you for those reviews and favorites. I am glad you are enjoying this. I feel like Monday is coming so slowly, so these little drabbles come in mind, I think after this one I will wait for te next episode. I just had to get the whole family in this story I guess. ;). For sure, although just by the promo of next week's episode it might have me picking up where I left off.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: You're the one who slept with her**_

Lucifer walked into the kitchen, and stood there, his thoughts failing to provide any movements.

Chloe had finally chose to kick him out of her room when she said she wanted to shower.

"Hey Lucifer!" A childish voice sounded behind him, making him nearly want to go _'Devil Mode'_ on who dare attempt to sneak up on him.

"Oh." Lucifer looked down at the smiling girl, "Hello child."

"I have a name ya know. It's Trixie." Trixie informed him matter-of-factly.

"Really? I had _no_ idea." Lucifer gasped in astonishment.

Trixie giggled. Lucifer was like a bully that mommy had told her about. People bully others because they like them. Lucifer must really like her.

Maze walked into the room, switching her gaze between the two.

"Don't you have breakfast to eat or something?" Lucifer asked.

"Mommy hasn't fixed it yet." Trixie said.

"Hey. Why don't you go and get your candy basket and eat?" Maze suggested, giving Lucifer a knowing smirk.

"Mommy says I'm not supposed to have candy for breakfast. Or lunch or dinner for that matter." Trixie said down-fallen.

Maze smiled, keeping her patience in check, as she knelt down to the girl to meet her height, "I'm not mommy am I? I'm a friend of your mom's who has apparently given me permission to take care of you. I say if you want candy, have candy."

Trixie stared at her for a few more seconds in reluctance, but soon, her eyes lit up, "Ok!"

She sped off to find her bag of treats, and eagerly began munching down.

Lucifer and mazed watched after her.

"So, how is life with the detective?" Lucifer asked.

Maze focused on him, her smirk returning, "I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who slept with her last night."

For the first time in a while, Lucifer let out a low chuckle, "As surprising as it may sound, I didn't do anything with her last night."

Maze just stared at him, "Ok. What _were_ you doing here last night then?"

Lucifer's smile left him at that question, and he hesitated on which truth he wanted to tell her first.

"Lucifer? Are you-"

"I revealed my true form to Linda last night." He cut her off quickly.

Maze's brows furrowed in confusion, before a glare set in, "You _what?"_

Lucifer just stared at her, having his most honest expression on.

Maze sighed harshly, shaking her head, "Let me guess, you scared her to death."

"Kind of." Lucifer admitted.

Maze sighed again, "Well. Do you want me to go _take care of her_ or something so she doesn't call the cops on you? Oh _wait,_ you work with one."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "No Maze, nobody is killing anyone."

It was silent for a few minutes after that.

"So. You revealed yourself. I never would have thought you would have showed _her._ Are you going to show Chloe now?" Maze asked.

"As much as I want to, no. I-I can't lose her too. After last night it made me think, maybe I shouldn't... I don't want to scare her." Lucifer said.

Maze snorted, "You are the _Devil._ But I forget how Chloe has a tight leash on you. I just do whatever I want."

Lucifer smirked, "If that were true, you would have left the little spawn to have yourself some fun."

Maze smiled, "Once you get to know her." She glanced at the little girl who was on the couch with an uncertain expression on her face, staring down at the half-empty bucket, "She's a good kid."

Lucifer laughed, "And I call you a demon. What are you? Her Gaurdian Angel now?"

Chloe came in at this moment, stopping short when she saw Trixie with her bucket of candy.

"Are you kidding me." She looked over at Maze, before approaching Trixie, "Are you ok?"

"I think I had a little too much candy. I don't feel so good." Trixie said.

Chloe groaned, glaring at Lucifer and Maze, "Alright, which one of you let her do this?"

" _I_ didn't let her do anything. It was her decision." Maze said matter-of-factly.

Chloe sighed, "She is too young to understand the limits of these things. That's why she doesn't eat candy for breakfast. One more stunt like that and you are out!" She ushered Trixie out the door, getting her settled in the car.

"... I'm sorry, what were you saying about her having _me_ on a tight leash?" Lucifer asked Maze in amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So, sorry about missing an episode. I watched it, but I was satisfied with the ending, where Lucifer and Chloe hugged. I started a new chapter on that episode, but then I got stuck, then all of a sudden, it was monday again! This new episode was really interesting, and I was fortunate enough to come up with a new chapter. I made it extra long to make up for missing the episode. Also, I may have gotten a little carried away, but hey, I have a feeling that maybe in the next episode or next it's gonna happen. So, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Fire and Ice**

Lucifer carelessly poured himself a drink.

His body was still trembling at the tremendous anger he felt towards his mum.

He forced down the whole drink that he had filled to the top, before hastily pouring another.

 _Why_ _ **did**_ _he care for humans?_ His therapist was the least bit of help on this subject. Nor may she be on any other subject other than asking about _'the Devil'_

Lucifer wasn't sure who he was upset with the most, mum or dad.

He began to think that maybe he should have sent her back to hell. Now, only father knew what plans she had once she got _upstairs..._ Even _IF_ she got upstairs.

"Ok _Dad."_ Lucifer sneered at the name, "You gave mum the silent treatment, now she's coming to talk to you herself. But then you'd just blame it on me wouldn't you?"

"Lucifer, who are you talking to?" Chloe's voice sounded in the room.

He spun around in utter surprise, usually he always sensed when she was near.

"Detective...?" Lucifer finally replied.

"Yeah. Hi." Chloe smiled as if meeting him for the first time.

He could only imagine _why._ Only father knew what she was thinking about him now with his latest decisions.

"Lucifer, you sound like you want to talk." Chloe sat beside him.

Lucifer hummed after downing his second drink, "Talk. Yes. Talk about what's wrong with me lately? Why I've been so jumpy? Why-"

"Lucifer, stop. I'm not here to patronize you. I just want to know... What's wrong? You came to me a few weeks ago, in a state I had never witnessed you in, and-"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Lucifer glared at her.

"Lucifer. Something is hurting you. I know it. When I lost my dad, I wanted to follow in his steps to becom a police officer, so that maybe one day, I could find his killer. During that time, I was also emotionally... Unstable..." Chloe paused when a harsh nod come from Lucifer.

"Not like that. It was just, I never let anyone else in my life for years. Growing up, working as a cop. I shut myself away. Until Dan stood up for me during my harsh times learning the ways of the police department. And then-"

"Yes, yes, and then you get married, have a little human spawn and lived happily ever after." Lucifer finished annoyed. For some reason, he always had a heated feeling burn within any time the detective brought up _his_ name.

Then again, he learned today that the Detective Douche felt the same way.

Yet Lucifer didn't need Azrael's blade to feel that kind of... Jealousy?

"No, Lucifer. I met _you."_ Chloe's voice faded back into his hearing, which completely shut off his inner turmoil and stare at her with a perplexed expression.

"Yes. Dan did restore some of my happiness. Trixie added a new joy to my life. But when I met you, you were the most annoying, obnoxious, selfish, funniest and... Dare I say it, handsome man I've met." Chloe said.

A smile crept across his face, "Handsome hmm? So you're _not_ imune to my charms." Lucifer asked.

"Lucifer. Please stay focused," Chloe sighed, "So. You can push me away all you want, keep whatever secrets you want, but I will always come back. And I will always be here for you."

A fluttering feeling came from deep within his chest, all of a sudden he realizes, he didn't like earth because of its wondrous humanity, although that was one of his reasons, the main reason was her.

The feelings he had for her, were more real than any he'd ever felt. In that moment, the world was gone, humanity, mum's painful words, the even existence of the room.

His only focus was her.

Her curly hair, her bluish-green eyes, and finally, her lips, that were moving in inaudible words.

her words slowly came back to his hearing, but immediately stopped when as he lifted a hand, and rested on her cheek.

Surprising to him, she didn't object, or move away.

She may not know the real him, but he did not have to be the devil for what he was about to do.

He knew he'd be pushing the limits this time, and she would probably leave him for good after this.

His lips gently pressed against hers.

There was no further movement, this moment was what he had been waiting for since before he even walked the earth.

Finally feeling her lips against his, it was like fire and ice, the fire he felt explode through his body, whilst ice met him halfway and joined as one.

The moment was lasting longer than he thought it was.

Chloe never moved away, never made a sign of disapproval, never even said a word.

Lucifer took the risk of kissing her again, this time, their lips moved more together.

He never took such care and observation of kissing before.

other wmen he had slept with were all the same. Alcohol filled breath and lips that he never even took much care to notice, only the desire he felt, and the desire they felt.

Chloe was entirely different, her lips tasted like... Cherry blossoms, and... Chloe.

Finally, Lucifer pulled away, anxiously awaiting to see her expressions.

Anger? Embarrassment? Disgust?

None of the above.

She had a... Thoughtful look on her face. Like, she was observing the moment as much as he was.

Then, her eyes opened, and she looked up at him as if she had been in a trance.

She nervously licked her lips, as if tasting the remains of what happened before letting out a... Giggle?

"Or we could... Do that." Chloe finally spoke.

Lucifer's brows lowered, "You're not upset?"

Chloe stared at him, "Um. No, not really."

It stayed silent for an extremely long time.

During that time, Chloe reachd over and stole Lucifer's nearly empty drink, and finished it for hi, before setting the glass down.

"On an unrelated subject, what are you doing here detective?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe looked at him, "Maze and Trixie are becoming _BFF's._ And it gets kind of annoying listening to them gossip and play games and watch movies. It's like an everyday slumber party for those two."

Lucifer let out a deep laugh, one that he had not let out in a very long time. "Yes. Maze is quite the entertainer. Just never thought she'd be so attached to the little spaw."

"And where's your party? Lux is never empty." Chloe asked.

Lucifer's smile slowly faded at that, "I, uh, cancelled it. I've been having some family issues lately."

"You know, it's strange. I've _never_ seen your family. What are they like?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer rose a brow, "You really want to know? Ok, let's see. Dad is a silent type, mum is... A bitch. And all my brothers and sisters despise me. Is that good enough?"

Chloe stared at him, "O-oh. Lucifer, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting how sensitive you are with your family. You know what, I'll just go."

"NO." Lucifer burst out louder than necessary, making Chloe jump as as he grabbed her arm, "It's fine. Stay."  
She turned to him, "I need to get Trixie to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Lucifer stood, closing the distance between them.

Once more, he pressed his lips to hers, getting on last taste of her lips before reality would return.

He didn't realize how deep the kiss was until Chloe forcefully pushed him away, gasping for air.

"Goodnight Lucifer." She smiled.

Lucifer sighed, and kissed her forehead, before looking into her eyes, "Goodnight Chloe."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Well. This episode was interesting. I can feel the bond growing in the show between Lucifer and Chloe. I really thought their "Date" was going to be the final spark to their true feelings, but, I guess I need to write my continuation to the episode.**_

 _ **I may have skipped the ending where Mommy Dearest planted a bomb under Chloe's car, but depending on how the next episode goes, I may end up putting it in the next drabble.**_

 _ **Now, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Enigmatic Soul**_

Lucifer listened to the constant buzzing of his phone.

 **'I'm here.'**

 **'Where are you?'**

 **'Are you ok?'**

No, he most definitely was _not_ ok.

 **'Fine. I'm leaving now.'**

Lucifer felt a tinge of guilt overwhelm him, and he was torn between replying, and throwing the phone across the room.

He did neither, simply laying the phone face down, before taking a long sip of his drink.

 _'_ _ **I think you came here Looking. But now you've stopped, because you Found what you were looking for.'**_ Linda's words went through his head again and again like a broken record.

She was right, Chloe was who he found, but still, he was scared to show her his true self.

Linda had asked why he didn't...

 _'Well. Look what it did to You. If I had shown that to Chloe and she reacted the same way...'_

Lucifer's heart couldn't take it.

Their bond was strong, and he could not, he _would_ not let The Devil break it!

Despite his pride being the devil, Chloe made him an entirely different person.

Every day he spent with her, an overwhelming emotion he had never felt before formed.

He was a man of fame. People adored him, and he gave back to them, filling their dark desires that he fed off of.

Whilst Chloe, was different.

A _'Ding'_ sounded from behind, signifying the elevator was transporting an unwanted guest.

Although he made no moves, already sensing who it was.

"Wow. I help you save your, so called _Home,_ and now you can't leave?" Chloe sounded upset.

Of course she was upset.

"Not tonight, detective." Lucifer said quietly, staring out the window ahead.

"Not tonight? Ok, if you didn't want to go to dinner tonight, all you had to do was text me." Chloe said.

"I said, _Not tonight,_ detective!" Lucifer's voice grew deeper, as he stood from the sofa, staring menacingly at the woman who was showing no signs of backing down.

"What is wrong with you? I have told you again and again tat you can tell me anything. Why do you keep pushing me away?" Chloe asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Lucifer shouted, his inhuman voice making the glasses shake behind the bar table.

It grew eerily silent then.

Lucifer's eyes were dark and angry, but soon fell to remorse.

Chloe had actually taken a couple steps back.

"W-what do you mean?" Chloe finally found the courage to ask.

Lucifer's body had relaxed by then, regret filling him. Even if he wasn't in true form, he had still scared her.

"Lucifer..." Chloe's voice sounded closer, and he all of a sudden noticed that Chloe had closed the distance between them, her hands caressing his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes held concern, and something else in those blue-ish green eyes that made him get lost in them.

Then, his emotions all came crashing back.

Lucifer completed the distance between them, and pressed his lips against hers.

It wasn't soft, or cautious, it was deep, and needy.

Even if the detective turned her back on him after this, he had to unleash this... Hunger, that had consumed him for far too long.

Surprising to him, rather than trying to pull away, her lips began moving with his, one hand sliding behind his black hair and fisting into the short locks.

Lucifer couldn't help the growl that erupted from hi, a growl that held possessiveness, that he had never felt towards any other being on earth.

Time was endless, he barely paid any attention to the detective moving away from his lips to catch a long needed breath of air.

Lucifer's lips continued its venture to her heated cheek, down to her neck, then up towards the lobe of her ear.

"I love you, Chloe Decker." Lucifer whispered into her ear.

She grew rigid then, not making any signs to notice anymore of his kisses until he finally pulled away.

He stared at her, her facial features frozen, an unknown expression forming.

"Detective?" Lucifer questioned.

She stayed silent.

Lucifer felt his heart shatter again, great, whether he showed her his true form or his true _feelings,_ she gave him the same look Linda did that night.

"Detective? Chloe? Answer me, ok? I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't hae given you that burde-"  
"Lucifer. Shut up." Chloe finally whispered, before willingly pressing her lips against his.

Lucifer was surprised for a few minutes, not expecting this from her.

She never showed any signs of interest towards him, not like he openly shared his.

The fact that she had willingly kissed him back, and enjoyed it, was enough for him.

Time passed and they found themselves sitting back on the sofa, kissing, and laughing for no reason.

"Wait." Lucifer pulled away, staring down at her, "When did you decide you actually... Liked me?"

Chloe giggled, a kind of lagh that made Lucifer smile, "I always... Kind of... Liked you."

"Kind of?" Lucifer arched a brow.

"Ok! So what, a lot of people find you attractive!" Chloe tried defensively

"Yes, but none like you. _You,_ detective, were the first to actually turn down my offers, resist my charms, and all I wondered was... How do you do it?" He asked curiously.

'Honestly? It was hard. I mean, I was in a relationship! I couldn't..." She trailed off.

"Chloe..." Lucifer said, "I'm not saying this as a simple phrase. It took me a while to figure it out, but, I think I might be in love with you. Actually in love with you. Not as a one night stand or..."

"Lucifer. I get it. You don't have to try and say it ten different ways." Chloe said.

"Do you feel the same way, detective?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe sighed, before looking him in the eyes, "Yes."

'Then say it." Lucifer almost asked.

Chloe sighed, laying her head back on the arm of the sofa.

"Say it, detective. Chloe, do you love me?" Lucifer asked as if the question was the most important in the entire universe.

Chloe took another deep breath, before lifting her head to look at him, "Yes. I love you Lucifer."

Hearing those words from her lips, felt like a dream.

If this was a dream, he better bloody wake up right now!

Again, he pressed his lips to hers, a sense of reassurance going through him that she was really there.

THey continue in the embrace for what feels like hours.

Lucifer never once made any intimate moved, just taking in the moment of what he might call, the love of his life.

* * *

"You know, you're pretty when you dance." Lucifer commented as they sat on the couch, sharing a drink.

Chloe laughed, "Please. I don't dance. It was _all_ you."

"I never knew there was a wild side to you. How you told off the police officers, only to really get the party started." Lucifer said.

"It wasn't until then, that I realized how happy you feel here. You weren't giving anyone trouble. You made sure everyone was taken care of. This place makes you happy, and I don't know why I didn't see it before." Chloe said.

"Well I'm happy that you saved this place. I mean, I'm sure Maze would be enough occupants to your house. It's not like you'd let me stay with you, had they taken over this place." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, of course I would. I would never just leave you to live on the streets. I mean, you deserve much better than that." Chloe said.

Lucifer lowered his eyes and smile, "How do you know what I deserve?" He asked.

"I know, because of how you help me, even if you have your selfish issues, you always find your way to help me when I need your help. I don't give you as much gratitude as I should for that." Chloe said.

Lucifer smirked, "Well detective, if we are talking gratitude, I know just where we can start."

He kissed her, but it didn't last, as she laughed and pushed him away, "Ok, if we want this to work, we take it slow."

"Of course." Lucifer said.

Chloe took one last drink from Lucifer's glass before she stood, "Well, this didn't go quite like we planned, but, nonetheless, I had fun." Chloe smiled down at him.

"Leaving already?" Lucifer asked.

It seemed time flew by so fast, he only felt like they had only been here 10 minutes.

"Lucifer, it's almost midnight." Chloe said.

"Then stay here." Lucifer stood.

Chloe laughed, "Lucifer..."

"Come on, detective, Maze has the little spawn well taken care of. It's not like I'm going to take advantage of you." Lucifer pleaded, staying true to his word.

Chloe laughed again, "I find _that_ hard to believe."

Lucifer just stared at her, tilting his head slightly, a look in his dark eyes that she might call, his "puppy dog face".

"Just for tonight." Chloe notified.

"We'll see about that, detective." Lucifer smirked at her.

Despite his cockiness, Chloe knew Lucifer. She trusted him enough to know he respected her privacy.

When Chloe got on Lucifer's bed, a sense of deja vu came over.

She hadn't slept in this bed since that night she came to Lucifer, drunk.

She had almost forgotten how comfortable it was.

It was like heaven.

"Now detective, don't hog the bed. Move." Lucifer said playfully.

Chloe made room for him, and he soon lay beside her.

He sighed tiredly as his head hit the pillow, before he turned his head to her, "Well, the detective is in my bed for the second time."

Chloe laughed, playfull hitting his chest, "Goodnight Lucifer."

With that, they fell sleep faster than they thought they would.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So. I am going to answer a question some of you may be asking.**_

 _ **Are these drabbled connected?**_

 _ **Yes and no. There is a connection sort of between chapter 1 and the others. Chloe saying she would be there for him. As for the two kiss scenes I've done, they aren't really connected. I try to make these drabbles a little different than the others, but I often find myself using quotes or scenes from other chapters.**_

 _ **Anyways, leave some reviews! Thank you for all of them and the favorites! I cannot wait for the next episode! Anyone else getting angry about Lucifer's mum and want her to die?**_

 _ **Leave it in your reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well. Here it is! Chapter 6! The devil's favorite number. Chapter 6.6.6**_

 _ **The ending of the last episode(Quid pro ho). Was mind blowing. Although I need a little more elaboration on what exactly Chloe is the key for. I mean... Killing a human to get into heaven. Yeah. No.**_

 _ **But enough about that.**_

 _ **IT was about to happen. And just seeing the next episode's promo, it doesn't happen. So here is a little wrap up from me, because... That moment just killed me.**_

 _ **Also, you will notice that I've upped the rating to rated T, just for this chapter. Although I probably should have done it for the last two chapters as well.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The End.. For now**_

"Hey Maze." Trixie spoke.

"Yeah kid?" Maze asked as she sat on the couch with her, with a ginormous bowl of popcorn and bags of chips.

"Does my mom... _Like_ Lucifer?" Trixie asked.

Maze looked down at her, _Where did that come from...? Oh._

"Mmm, probably." Maze said.

"Probably?" Trixie repeated, "Maze. I'm old enough to know about mommy's and daddy's. And I know mommy, she's been around Lucifer longer than she's been with my... Well, dad. And that's saying something because mom and dad had been together for a few years." Trixie said.

Maze was munching on a chip and rolled her eyes as the girl went on and on about the relationships. It's like she was answering her own question, but didn't know it.

"Ok. Here's what I think. Chloe has decided to step away from her marriage, which made her open. Lucifer does care for her, more than I would have thought. It's just that your mom is a little slow at realizing things. So, maybe you can say that she's finally opening up to him..."

"So that means he's going to move in with us!" Trixie interrupted excitedly, "But, wouldn't that make you aunt Maze?"

Maze couldn't hold back the laughter that came out, "Ok kid. Hold on a second..."

"It would be so awesome! With you around I'm never alone anymore!" Trixie said happily.

Maze lost all thought as she looked down at her.

 _Never be alone._

Other than Lucifer, Trixie and Chloe were all she held close to her.

Then she realized, they were already becoming a family without any knowledge of it.

This was what a family felt like?

"Maze, the movie's starting." Trixie took her out of her thoughts.

The entire night, they watched movies, both of them daring each other that they couldn't stay up through all of the movies they had in the house

Maze won that round.

At about 3:00 in the morning, Trixie was out like a light.

She even snored a little.

Maze checked the time and began to notice that Chloe was not home yet.

Many thoughts ran through her wicked, demon mind that made her smirk.

 _Well, it's about damn time._

* * *

"Detective, what you said today..." Lucifer started.

"Was the truth." Chloe finished, resting her hands into his.

Nothing had sent sparks of heat through him more than this moment.

Despite his mum's plan of breaking them apart. Yes, he had overheard her that afternoon when she had tried to negotiate a deal to make Chloe turn against him.

He had never loved her as much as he did now when she spoke the exact opposite, and sacrificing the benefit of locking her father's killer away for good!

That's why he told Maze and she came up with a plan, and he was sure that justice was there served.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? They're like the ocean, calm and graceful?" Lucifer finally pulled himself out of his thoughts. What mattered was Chloe. Here with him.

Chloe laughed quietly, "Not really, no."

Lucifer could find no reply to that.

Her eyes held this... Call to him. Every time he looked in her eyes, they called to him.

He slowly found himself drawing closer to the light blue orbs. Finally heeding the call.

She had even leaned closer to him.

Soon, their noses were touching, both reluctant on what to do next.

Finally, Chloe's eyes lowered, and she moved forward, her lips meeting his semi-parted ones.

That one move cleared everything.

Lucifer's hands rose to her cheeks, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back, lips moving wit hers, and he was pretty sure he heard a possessive growl escape him.

He felt as though his body was on fire, heat radiating through him and pouring through her lips.

Soon, they found themselves lying on the leathery black sofa, with Chloe _willingly_ on top of him.

His hands were at her waist now, keeping an iron grip on her as if he was going to lose her any minute.

The Detective had sworn to him when they first met, that she would Never sleep with him.

As a matter of fact he recalled she said Never, ever, ever, ever.

However, _Chloe_ seemed to be an entirely different person.

He grunted in surprise and laughed when he felt her yank one of his buttons on his shirt loose.

"Persistent are we?" Lucifer said against her lips, "Why don't we take this somewhere more... _Private_?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

Chloe's words were incoherent, but he was sure he got the idea when he noticed his shirt was missing.

He picked her up as he stood, and her legs wrapped perfectly around his waist, even a little tighter due to her unexpected gravity loss.

They moved quickly to Lucifer's bedroom, yet it wasn't quick enough with their clothes left behind.

Once they reached the bed, Lucifer finally had the chance to take in his _forbidden desire,_ and finally find hers.

From this moment on, not even his mum will convince him to do anything but stay by Chloe's side forever.

* * *

 _ **Or**_ _Will_ _ **she?**_

 _ **Well, this was a nie and fun drabble sequence. I hope we all enjoyed this. This will be complete now, but who knows... When January 18 comes around, maybe I might be able to make a few more drabbles.**_

 _ **It's kind of funny how I did the last episode's drabble with the stand up date, and how I took it from there, and then watching last night's episode. It fits well, I think. I mean, Chloe's actions in the drabble were about the same reaction of her in last night's episode. The only difference was, they didn't kiss.**_

 _ **Anyways, I will stop rambling. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this little journey.**_

 _ **Leave some finale reviews!**_

 _ **~Wolflover235**_


End file.
